So It Shall Be
by Musics1LastCry
Summary: Dean is used to people he holds close leaving him. The best thing he can think of doing is pushing such people away, for their sake. And his own. How will Castiel handle this?


"What?"

"I don't want this anymore, Cas."

"I do not understand. Just last night we were talking and you said-"

"Yeah, I know what I said. But I was wrong to say it," Dean can no longer hold the gaze from those damn blue eyes and he turns away, running a hand through his hair. "A mistake."

"You're lying."

"Damnit, get out of my head!" Dean snaps. He turns around, grasping two handfuls of Castiel's trenchcoat. "If I say I don't want it, then I don't fucking want it."

"No," Castiel locks onto Dean's wrists, pulling them off his coat. Firmly, but not enough to bruise, he holds them so the oldest Winchester cannot turn away. "Your feelings are scaring you and the only solution you see is pushing me away. You're afraid of losing me like you lost everyone else."

"Shut up."

"Your mother, your father, Pastor Jim, Ash-"

"Shut up."

"Ellen, Jo, Cassie, Lisa-"

"Shut up."

"Sam-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Dean shouted. Castiel barely flinched at the outburst as tears formed in those deep green eyes that he always thought about. How he loved to get lost in that luxurious color. Holding onto both wrists with one hand, he reached up with the other and brushed away the tears that had slipped down Dean's cheeks before he could jerk away from his touch.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean. I won't leave until you tell me to."

"Cas. Please. I-I can't... not again."

"You won't."

"H-How do you know?"

"Because," the faint traces of a smile ghosts the corner of his lips as he brushes away the rest of the tears. "Our bond is too deep for that to happen."

"I'm sorry," Dean's voice is barely a whisper as he lets his head drop down, a mixture of embarassment and shame eminating from his damaged soul. Castiel releases his wrists only to cup Dean's chin. Lifting gently, he lets their eyes lock.

"Do not be sorry. I was expecting it, and I knew it would work out alright," their foreheads press together for a sweet, brief moment and he can hear Dean sigh as a feeling of calm washes over him. He then cups his stubbled cheeks and kisses him softly.

"Mmm... Cas..." Dean mumbles against the angel's lips as the kiss deepens to a heated dance between their tongues. His fingers weave their way through Castiel's jet black locks as hands rest on his hips. "Promise you won't leave."

"I promise," the words slipped past Castiel's lips without hesitation and it only made Dean want more. He pulls Castiel against him and they fall backwards onto the bed. Shirts are ripped open and peeled off. Feather-light touches across the skin along with delicate kisses across scars and battle wounds. Belts are unbuckled and pants join the other articles of clothing on the floor. Moans fill the room as skin brushes against skin. Dean arches his hips up and groans at the feeling of his stiff member rubbing against Castiel's in a sweet, delicious friction. "Tell me what you need."

"You. I need you. Inside me."

"I can always give that to you," Castiel quietly snapped his fingers and a small bottle of lubrication appeared in his hand. He poured a generous amount into his hand and began preparing Dean for the invasion that was about to happen. While he had problems figuring out human emotions, the last thing he wanted to do was cause the man beneath any physical pain on purpose. After a few minutes, he stopped and leaned down to suckle on the side of Dean's neck. "Are you ready?"

"Do it already," Dean panted, hooking his legs around his waist. Rubbing some more lubricant over his own erection, Castiel gently pushes himself deep inside and can't help the moan that escapes his full lips. "Fuck. Cas... that feels so good."

"As for me," a soft grunt comes from Castiel as he rolls his hips in a smooth rhythm that causes his body to nearly sing with pleasure. He begins kissing any part of Dean's bare skin that he can, and is happy to hear the same moans come from him as well. His hand drifts down and begins stroking the erection that pressed against his taut belly each time he thrusts.

"That's it, right there... mmm, yes."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, please, fuck yes, more, Cas, I need more," the pleas the came from Dean were like singing to Castiel's ears as he increased his speed and depth. Both began to cry out earnestly, their peaks approaching quickly. His hand stroked Dean harder and faster, making the man's hips arch up into his hand and change the way he pushed into the tight heat that currently sheathed him. "I'm going to come, Cas. So fucking hard..."

"Yes, Dean. I'm right there," he responded, his thrusts going shallow and erratic as a fire burns through his veins and pleasure pools into the pit of his stomach, aching for release. "Come with me."

"I'm nearly there, I- holy shit!" Dean cries out as Castiel reached with his right hand to place it against the mark he had made when he was pulled out of Hell. Electricity surged through their bodies at a plateau so pleasurable that they began to shake while he still thrusted as much as he could. "Cas! I'm coming!"

"I am as well! Dean!" Leaning down, he crushes their lips together as they both climax. Castiel deep within Dean and Dean between their stomachs and chests. After catching their breath, they are laying side by side, now clean with another snap of fingers. He feels the bed shift and turns his head to look into those green eyes. "Do you wish for me to spend the night?"

"After all we've been through tonight? No, just-" Dean bit back the sarcasm and merely nodded, linking their fingers together as he rested his head against Castiel's chest. "Yeah. Please."

"You can sleep well. I will be here when you awake."

"And any night after this?"

"I will be here. You're mine, and I'm yours."

"Mine and yours. I... I like the sound of that," Dean replied as he looked down, bashful as such an admission. Castiel cupped his cheek and he couldn't help but look back up and smile as they kissed.

"So it shall be, Dean. So it shall be."


End file.
